


Dr. D

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Drug Use, Gloves, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Light CBT, M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Dirk goes to David to try out a new kink. David goes from not into it to way the fuck into it.





	Dr. D

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah, dude. I promise it’ll be fine.”

“I want you to tell me our safe word.”

“Bob Ross.” 

“And if you can’t say that?”

“I snap.”

“Good.”

Dirk had the idea for it, and David was unsure at first. Still is a little. But Dirk was insistent and David has always been open to trying out new kinks with Dirk so eventually the idea grew on him. David isn’t exactly sure how to go about it, yet the way Dirks eyes shine when he asks David to indulge him, how cute he is when he’s almost begging for something-- it makes David weak in the knees. It’s hard to refuse Dirk. 

Dirk had gotten David a lab coat and a stethoscope along with a box of latex gloves. But the biggest thing David was iffy about for this whole thing was the drug. An aphrodisiac designed to make someone drowsy, sensitive, and hard as shit. It was a gray area as far as Davids brain was concerned, but to his dick it was heart eyes emoji. His dick seems to be making the executive decisions more often these days. 

He goes along with it, he does some research, tests a few things. David isn’t unfamiliar with humiliation, especially when it comes to Dirk, but this is a whole different level of shame to explore. Soon enough he decides to finally implement the scene with Dirk.

He mulls over the plan in his head, how he’s going to go about tearing Dirk apart bit by bit. David even has a few things written down on his clipboard which he picks up, turning to Dirk who stands before him. 

 

David taps the edge of his clipboard with his pen, shifting in impatience. His lengthy coat brushing along the back of his calves, stethoscope draped along his shoulders.

“On the table.”

He directs, and Dirk is quick to follow. They occupy Dirks workshop space, a table cleared off of half finished projects and scraps to make way for a makeshift examination table. Dirk climbs on top and lays down, perching himself on his elbows to peer at David. David holds his clipboard firm, walking around the table, stalking his prey with deliberate and careful steps. 

“So what brings you in today, Dirk?”

“A check up.”

“When was the last time you've have one?”

“Years.”

“Years? Dirk that's no good, you should know better than that. You need check ups at least twice a year. It's very disappointing to hear you say that.”

Dirk's cheeks turn a dusty red and he swallows. He hopes this examination goes well then, he doesn't like to disappoint David. 

“M’sorry.”

“It'll be Ok if you pass this exam, with your track record you should with flying colors. Though if it's been a few year then who knows.”

Dirk feels a pang in his chest, but he probably deserved that. He can't take care of himself properly without regular check ups. He gears up to follow David's instructions to the T, he'll make it up to David for sure.

“Before we begin, drink this. You look thirsty and I doubt you've been drinking the proper amount of water.”

It's true, Dirk is always shitty about that as he takes the cup of water and begins gulping it down. David watches warily from the corner of his eyes. The drug has dissolved beautifully and seamlessly in the water, it should kick in at about 20 minutes or so. Ribbons of nerves twirl in his belly in anticipation. 

“Good. Now I'll need you to take your shirt off for this first part.”

Dirk nods and does as he's told, stripping the fabric over his head and tossing it off to the side. He shivers as his back touches bare against the cold metal of the table. The chill shoots straight to his nipples, hardening into pert little pink buds. 

 

David gazes along Dirks body without any hint of a reaction, observing the way Dirk breathes, the shudder in his abdomen, the light dusting of hair peeking from the top of Dirks jeans. He writes it down. David continues this, forcing Dirk to wait as he circled around him, watching, writing, waiting. He allows time for the drug to set in, and also time to make Dirk squirm. How long can Dirk last under such scrutinization? 

Not very long it seems as Dirk chirps up,

“Are .. - you just gonna look?”

The nervousness wavering in his voice is so sweet, David thinks. Though he raises an eyebrow and sets the clipboard down.

“Everything's important for the exam, Dirk. I thought you would have figured that out by now, you're normally so smart.”

Dirk feels a warmth and weight spread through his chest because shit he's right. Dirk is normally on top of things, he's really not doing so well for this exam. 

“Sorry, you're right.”

David goes to the side where the box of latex gloves is, grabbing a pair and snapping them on.

“I *am* the doctor. I'd be surprised if I wasn't. Now stay still.”

David takes Dirks hand in his gloved ones, smoothing along his knuckles and brushing against Dirks lithe fingers. He turns it over, David's hand grazing along the palm towards the wrist, his fingers pressing down on an artery. He can feel Dirks heart race.

“Are you nervous Dirk?” It speeds up.

“A little.”

“You shouldn't be, it's just a simple examination.”

Dirk swallows again and nods. His cheeks feel even hotter than before as does his chest. His breathing a little heavier. 

David continues, moving on to feel along Dirks forearm. He studies the scars from strifes and the way his veins crawl along his skin. He handles Dirks arms as if it weren't a part of Dirk, just some tool for someone to use and it's driving Dirk wild. It's too quiet, David's touch too soft and all the same-- too much. The latex feels like fire against his skin and has it always been so hot in here?

The drug has set in.

As David reaches his bicep, Dirk is panting. He watches through half lidded eyes and god David is so hot in that coat. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and something about that makes Dirks pants incredibly uncomfortable. He shifts slightly to alleviate it.

“I said to stay still, did I not?”

“Sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean- you're really hot Bro.

“It's not very appropriate to tell your doctor that.”

He's right, and Dirk blushes again. The heat is more intense now, swirling through his chest and coiling into his belly. He bows his head off to the side as if to hide himself, but being so exposed on the metal table makes it impossible. He feels like a frog in science class getting dissected. 

David moves along the lean muscles towards Dirk’s shoulder, gently caressing it along the back. Even through latex gloves, he can feel how soft Dirk is as well as feel him tremble faintly. He slides along Dirk’s clavicle towards the neck-- he can feel Dirk’s breaths on him hot and wet. David’s fingers brush along Dirk’s carotid and as he does, Dirk gasps and squirms some more. His eyes look up at him hazy and dilated to hell, gazing at David like he’s Santa Claus on his birthday; a present wrapped extravaganza that makes David preen at the thought. Birthday Santa is best Santa hell yes. 

Dirk’s heartbeat is just as fast as before, so David drags his hand down the neck and towards his pecks. He brushes lightly against Dirk’s hardened nipples as he cups the lean yet slightly plump muscles. Dirk outright moans and his hips buck. He shoots Dirk a warning glare, who ducks his head with a pathetic whimper. Every one of David’s touches get sent to Dirk’s groin, it feels so good that it’s bordering on painful. His oversensitive skin already beginning to show a light sheen of sweat. 

David rubs down along from Dirk’s pecks to his abs, and here he can feel Dirk’s breath hitch and shudder as his belly shivers. He grants a small mercy and gently pets along Dirk’s stomach soothingly, the latex of David’s gloves barely brushing against the tip of the golden blonde treasure trail. At this point, David’s hands feel like an nebulous entity to Dirk, the sensations of the touches still lingering in his chest and neck as if David had 8 hands with which to touch and examine him. 

All too soon, and all too late, David takes his hands away. He picks his clipboard back up and writes down a few things, repeating the last time he did this with glances to Dirk’s body and back to the board. He waits once again for Dirk to break first, patient enough for him to get on the cusp of being too exposed and uncomfortable to withstand the silence. 

“D-David…” He whines. 

“Pants off.” David speaks, impassive, nonplussed, and clinical in every way. 

It takes a moment for Dirk to register the command before his fingers begin fumbling with the button and fly of his jeans, all too eagerly shoving them down along with his boxers and kicking them off the table, his erection freed. It stands there proud and poignant, like the Statue of Liberty of dicks. David takes a look at it and barks out a laugh. 

“Are you that sensitive that a few touches makes you hard, Dirk?”

Dirk squirms and pouts, his next thought half formed as he tries so hard to think through the haze of drowsiness and full blown arousal. 

“No, maybe, I don't know. Did I fail the exam?”

“Not yet, but I’m surprised at you, Dirk. I didn’t realize that you might as well be in heat,” David laughs, “So hard with so little to go on.”

Dirk is ashamed to say the least, it’s not like he meant to get so turned on. He tries to hide it with his hands but David grabs his wrist before he even has the chance to touch himself. 

“Ah ah ah, no touching. I don’t want you tempted to go ahead and jack yourself off on my examination table. Hell knows a little slut like you is all too willing for that.”

Dirk nods and puts his hands back at his side when David lets him go, agreeing that yeah, the idea of jacking it right now sounds so fucking good. But not as good as pleasing David. 

David walks around the table, setting his clipboard down once again and positioning himself at Dirk’s feet. He repeats the same thing as before, taking Dirk’s feet in his gloved hands, pressing and rubbing along the toes down to heels. He watches Dirk with a steady careful eye, studying his reactions of which there are plenty. David doesn't even bother to tell Dirk to be quiet from his whines and whimpers, or to stop bucking his hips. Dirk is too far gone to reclaim any control over himself. But that's ok, that's why David is here so Dirk can let everything go. 

David’s hands ride up along Dirk’s shins, drifting to the side and behind to grasp onto his calves. He presses and rubs up along Dirks legs and the closer he gets towards Dirk’s crotch, the more Dirk moans and squirms. His cock bobs in the air and he uselessly bites his lip to hold back the pitiful noises he makes. 

“I haven’t even touched your cock yet and you’re already moaning like a grade-A whore. It’s pathetic.” 

David says it with a smile under his breath, but Dirk can still hear. 

“Msorryy uuhnn~ please I’m sorry I’m sorry.” 

He whines as David makes his way towards Dirk’s inner thighs, massaging and rubbing the thick muscle. 

“What are you sorry for?”

“For… for.. I don’t know but I’m sorry. Please don’t make me fail the procedure, I’ll be good, I swear.” 

David takes his hands off of Dirk and Dirk just about cries out at the loss. He really is well and truly sorry. His mind is a bit fuzzy when he tries to think of what he’s sorry for, but the feeling is still there. 

“It’s Ok Dirk, you’re lucky I’m so forgiving. Now let’s test out those reflexes, shall we?”

David leans down, his hand reaching up above Dirks thigh and beside his cock. Middle finger pressing against his thumb, David flicks Dirks dick *hard*-- and Dirk cries out. 

“Fuuhck!!” 

His hips jerk violently and his toes curl with a tingling sensation that shoots down from his back. David chuckles and pats Dirk’s side.

“Good, that was very good Dirk. Let’s try just one more thing.” 

Dirk swallows and his eyebrows furrow, he leans up again on his elbows to get a better look at what David does. David slides his hand down along Dirks thigh towards the inside, his hand twists around and cups Dirks balls. He holds them in his hand, feeling their plump heft, his thumb gently rubbing at what's inside. Dirk watches intently, his mouth hung open and his chest rising and falling with heavy pants. David flickers a glance at the sight, and grins. Then he twists and squeezes. 

“Oohh!! David!! Fuck fuck fuck!!”

Dirk throws his head back and his legs quiver and twitch, droplets of tears bead up at the corner of his eyes before David decides to let go.

David picks up his clipboard and writes his notes again as Dirk catches his breath. Despite how against this he first was, David is glad that he's really coming around to it. Dirk would never normally bare his emotions like this, so vulnerable in David's clutches. They should drug him more often. As far as the examination goes, yeah that definitely puts a rock in David's pants. Feeling along Dirks skin, studying each crease of muscle, having Dirk so turned on just from simple touches and rubs.

“Daaavviiddd…” Dirk petulantly whines.

“Bring your knees to your chest, and spread. Hold your legs if you have to.”

Dirk does as he's told straight away, not willing to continue his streak of disappointing David. It all makes David smile, especially the gorgeous view of Dirks legs spread open, his hole already stretched and slightly loose. David can almost feels his stomach growl in hunger.

He turns back towards his clipboard and writes again.

“I'm going to ask you a series of questions, okay? Do you reasonably think that your prostate is healthy?”

“What?”

“It's important that you answer these questions thoroughly and honestly Dirk, you can't hold back anything from your Doctor.”

“I think so yeah.”

“How regularly do you masturbate?”

“At least everyday, sometimes more.”

“How do you masturbate?”

Dirk's turning red again, suddenly very self conscious about his current position physically and metaphorically. 

“I uh, use toys.”

“What kind of toys? Big toys?”

“Yeah, uh, the biggest ones I can find.”

“I see. You just love getting stuffed, huh. Gotta say that's some slutty shit, bet you even love that belly bulge and all, right?”

“What? I-I guess. ”

Dirk feels like he's on fire, every inch of skin blushing, red dusted on his chest and cheeks. Part of him wants to hide and cover up, the other is absolutely loving the way his few tears taste as a few fall down to the corners of his mouth. 

But then David sighs and sets down his clipboard. 

“For this next part, I can’t have you coming on my examination table. But I have a solution in mind since I just knew you were going to be like this.” 

Dirks doesn’t see where David walks off towards on the side , but he can feel David’s hands when he walks back. Dirks gasps and keens as David brushes along the already dripping length, moaning loudly enough to echo through the room as something lubed up and . . .pointy? Wraps around his dick all the way down towards the base where it rests. 

“There, now we should be set.” 

Dirk peeks down and sees his cock practically engorged with this ring on him, stretchy, silicon, and studded. It feels too tight and yet not tight enough, just the sight alone make him whimper. 

David rips his gloves on and puts new ones on-- hygiene and all that. He walks around to the table again and retrieves a small bottle of lube from his coat pocket, popping it open and smearing a bit on his index finger.

“Let's check that prostate, shall we?”

He teases his clicked up finger around the puckered hole, sending a shiver up Dirks spine, before he presses in. Dirk moans and gasps, his cock twitching with interest. David's finger, once inserted, twists and curls trying to find the gland. All the while Dirk continues to squirm and whine and moan until David finds the small lump. He grins and begins to rub along it.

“Good job Dirk, that's a healthy prostate you've got there.”

He continues his rubbing and prodding, intently watching and listening for Dirk’s reactions. Dirk mewls and shit does that bring a weight off his chest, he's so fucking glad he did something good. He made David happy hell yes, fuck. He's not quite sure if his eyes are open or not, mind too fogged up and hazy. The only thing he can think about is David and what he's doing to him. David vasciallates from grazing softly and pressing down, drawing out mewls and moans from Dirk as well as slick precum that leaks and dribbles nonstop. 

And soon David slides in a second finger to poke and prod ~~and fuck~~ Dirk who writhes on the table from just that. His legs tremble from the strain for holding them up and the drowsiness is catching up to him, but he’s not going to let go. Anything to please David. 

“Hmm,” David hums, “You said you take the biggest dildos you can find, right?”

“Ahhn~ I uh- I-” 

“Answer me Dirk.”

“I- aahhh yes! Yes mmmpph.” 

David pulls him fingers out, much to Dirk’s disappointment, and wipes the excess lube casually on his coat. 

“Let’s see how big you can *really* take it.”

David goes and finds Dirk’s box of toys and comes back with a snicker. Dirk gulps. Sure David has seen everything in there multiple times, even used some of them on Dirk, but for some reason right now it feels as though it’s the most invasive thing. He feels even more naked despite his current physically naked status. 

“I didn’t realize you had so many toys Dirk. Do you even have a brain for all those robots and computer parts? Or is all you really think about- dick.” 

Dirk gasps and lets his head fall to the side, unwilling to look at David because yes, the only thing he can really think about (at least right now) is being stuffed so full of one of those by David. He wants to be filled to the brim with his biggest toy and have his belly distend and bulge. His dick uselessly twitches. 

“Are you going to answer Dirk? Your doctor asked you a question.”

“... yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, all I think about is being stuffed with cock. Please please fill me David, please I’m… I’m too- I’m too empty.”

David chuckles and sets the box down, finding a rather sizable one and coats it with more lube as Dirk quivers in anticipation. It’s slow to go in, but Dirks taken it a thousand times before so it doesn’t take too long for him to adjust. Though that doesn’t stop him from making noise. 

“Oh fuck! Thank you thank you thank you-” 

Dirk babbles on with thank you’s as he feels the weight of the toy inside him- but it’s not enough. He’s not sure if he should say something; David might get disappointed that he’s so slutty that this one large dildo just isn’t enough for Dirk. He should be grateful for even this, right? 

“David…” 

“Not enough for you?” 

How. . .did he know? 

“Didn’t realize you were talking, did you?”

Shit fuck shit I’m sorry I mean-

“Shit fuck shit I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I-”

“It’s ok, we can go up a bigger size Dirk. This is an exam, we should be testing your limits. I’m proud of you for thinking about that.”

The process of taking out the dildo and inserting a new one is all a haze to Dirk, at least until the toy is finally fully sheathed. It’s one of his larger ones, long and girthy, heftier than any sword Dirk’s ever handled. Thing might as well be as big as a horse cock. . . a lone clear thought in Dirk’s head says that maybe it is. 

David let’s Dirk adjust for a few moments, standing back and enjoying the beautiful performance Dirk is showing. Dirk has tears in his eyes, poor guy probably doesn’t realize that he’s crying. He moans and babbles non stop, his thoughts pouring out and shit if that doesn’t make David want to take his dick out and jack to to the sight. 

“Uhhhnnn~ David fuck, please please fuck me please I need it, I need you, please David please I need, fuck fuck mmphh-” 

“I don’t think it would be appropriate for me to fuck you Dirk, at least a *real* fuck. I think you may be of use to me thought.” 

David climbs onto the cool metal table, his hands slide along Dirks calves and over his hands, pulling them off and letting Dirk relax. He quickly unzips his pants and pulls his cock out hard and already leaking, before taking the lube out again and coating Dirks inner thighs. Dirk is way the hell too far gone to really be aware of what’s happening, touches so good, so full, cock harder than it’s ever been in his life and he can’t do a damn thing about it. David then lifts and presses Dirks legs together before he slides himself in between. 

Immediately he starts fucking hard and fast, no tight little hole to warm up and adjust oh no, just soft supple legs and a writhing whining mess of Dirk beneath him. Shit it’s all just too much, he’s so hot. David didn’t even realize how worked up he was getting throughout the exam but apparently he was ready and raring to go at Dirk the whole time if the loud slaps of each thrust have anything to say about it. He hammers away faster and faster, gripping onto Dirk tightly as he’s just along for the ride. 

“Fuck Dirk you’re so hot like this, I don’t even know if you can hear me but fuck.” 

All too soon, slamming into Dirks thighs a few last times, he comes and spurts allover Dirks stomach and practically purple cock. He takes a moment to breathe before pulling the ring off and in just a few strokes, Dirk *screams*. His back arches off the table and his toes and fingers curl, cum shoots out and even a bit of it lands on his face and hair from the sheer pent up velocity. Then Dirk sees stars. 

He isn’t exactly sure what happens next, only that he finds himself in bed with David’s arms wrapped around him, pressing kisses all along his cheeks and lips and eyelids. 

“Hey, you’re awake.”

“Mmph,” Dirk nods. 

“I didn’t go too hard on you did I?”

Dirk shakes his head and smiles as he remembers what happened. 

“That’s good, go to sleep now. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Dirk nods and presses a small kiss of his own on Davids lips, then passes out.


End file.
